


She Only Bows to her Kadan

by DariusSobreitus



Series: Age of Polyamory [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwall makes an awesome Dom, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Josephine needs more dom love, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Safewords, Submissive Female Adaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: Leading the Inquisition was never Kosa Adaar's intention, and the stress of the unwanted duty has begun to wear on her. Thankfully, her lovers know just what she needs.





	

Kosa Adaar knelt in her chambers, to the Inquisition, she was the unexpected Herald of Andrsate, a Qunari Mage who saved the Templar Order from destruction, who saved Empress Celene from Assassination, who stopped the Grey Wardens from coming under the thrall of Corpheyus. An unexpected and reluctant hero, who against all odds led the Inquisition with distinction and good intentions, an example to all Mages across southern Thedas to aspire to. 

Inside her chambers however, she was a far cry from her role as the Inquisitor. She was nude, her grey skin bare for the other occupants of the room to see. Thom Rainer, or Blackwall stood before to her, his usual thick tabard absent, he stood before Kosa only in simple breeches, his form bared besides. Next to him stood the ambassador of the Inquisition, Josephine Montilyet, gone was her fanciful clothing, instead she wore nothing but scandalous Orlesian lingerie, purple against her beige skin. 

The Solider and Ambassador regarded the Qunari Mage before them, usually, they had to look up at her to address her. Her height and demeanor was imposing to say the least, intimidating and pragmatic, without humor, but, in the right situation, passionate and nurturing. But now, she looked up at the two humans, her purple eyes reflected what she felt inside, doubt, fear, and want. The unshakable and adamant Inquisitor was vulnerable, at the mercy of the Solider and the Ambassador. 

"Come here." Blackwall said lowly, his thick accented voice was commanding, Kosa found herself crawling towards them, fully aware of her nudity, but not ashamed of it. She stopped at their feet and waited for permission to look up. A gentle hand cupped her chin and brought her gaze up. Josephine was giving her a kind and tender look.

"Are you sure you want this? It's okay to say no." The Antivan asked, Kosa met her gaze decisively. 

"Yes, please, I need this. Even if it's only once." Kosa said, her deep voice was shaky, and breathy. Josie shot a look towards Blackwall, who nodded. With a deep breath, the Ambassador straightened into her negotiator stance. 

"What is your word for 'slow down'?" She asked, all signs of gentility and concern gone. 

"Arishok." 

"And for 'stop'?" Blackwall asked. 

"Chantry." 

Blackwall nodded, unlacing the top of his breeches and looking down expectedly. Without need for command, Kosa's large hands pulled the top of the pants down, revealing the cock of the solider. Thick and strong, Kosa rolled her hand against the soft skin, stroking slowly as she awaited her instructions. To his credit, the man once known as Thom Rainer didn't give any reaction, his expression blank as his blue eyes stared into Kosa's own purple orbs. 

"Suck." He said. Without hesitation, Kosa opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Blackwalls' thick erection. He was more than sizable for a human, often if she could fit him into her mouth her jaw would be sore afterwards. 

She bobbed her head back and forth on the cock, keeping her eyes closed as she relished in servicing the solider. Being controlled, instead of controlling. Beside Kosa, she could feel the Ambassador kneel next to her, she was smaller, but her presence loomed large to the submissive Qunari. The Mage shivered as Josephine's hand snaked over breast, down her belly and to her wet cunt, the hot breath on her ear only increased the urge to cry out. Kosa however remained mindful of her task and focused all her attention on the cock before her, worshipping it as many worshiped her as a disciple of Andraste herself. 

Josephine's fingers entered Kosa's cunt, they were only going in to the tips, the Ambassador evidently wasn't going to make this easy. 

"You enjoy this, don't you?" The Antivan asked, right into Kosa's ear, working her fingers in with slightly more depth. "Being our pet, being controlled and dominated." A tongue lavished the tipped ear of the Qunari, sending a jolt of pleasure down to her cunt. 

Kosa bobbed faster on Blackwall's cock, focusing all her reactions from Josephine's words and actions into servicing the solider before her. His stifled grunts and moans told her that he was close, before he could release, slim hands grasped her the neck and firmly, but gently, pulled her lips off the cock. 

"I asked you a question, Tesoro." Josephine's voice asked with venom. Despite her hands not having enough width or strength to even bruise Kosa's skin, she shivered at her tone. 

"I do enjoy it, Mistress. I want to be dominated."

"Oh?" Josephine asked coyly, her fingers delving back down to Kosa's hairless pussy, rubbing her large clit in small circles, agonizingly slowly. "What do you want then, Tesoro?" She asked, her native term for her only adding to the affect she was having on the Qunari. 

Kosa whimpered, desperately wanting to find release. "I want to cum, Mistress."

"Specifics my dear, otherwise we can't give you what you want, can we dear?" Josephine addressed Blackwall, he knelt beside the Ambassador and Qunari, reaching out with calloused hands to fondle Kosa's large breasts. His focus lay on the dark nipples, pinching and twisting them to and fro. 

"That we can't my lady." Blackwall replied, continuing his ministrations of the Vashoth's breasts. Josephine continued her fingering of the grey giant, increasing and deceasing pace as she went. 

Kosa began to pant as the dual assault on her sensitive areas continued, but she needed them harder and faster. As if reading her thoughts, Blackwall and Josephine came to an abrupt stop. The Qunari was left bereft of attention all together, and she whimpered in displeasure. 

"Use your words, pet. Tell us what you want, ask us. And if you're good, we might oblige." Blackwall said imperiously, laying chaste kisses against Kosa's bare shoulder. 

"Please-" Kosa began, but stopped, biting her lip. 

"'Please' what? Be clear, pet." Josephine said, her hands ghosting near but never touching her breasts.

"Please, fuck me Master, Mistress." Kosa begged aloud, even though Qunari were not known to cry, the Inquisitor felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She needed this, here and now. 

"Who and where, pet?" Blackwall asked calmly. 

"M-master, please...fuck my ass." Kosa said in a whisper. 

"Speak louder, pet."

"Fuck my ass, Master." Kosa again pleaded.

For a second there was silence, then Blackwall chuckled deeply. "Eager, are we? And in such a place, you truly are a shameless whore, aren’t you?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Tell me what you are.” Blackwall commanded. 

“Master?” Kosa asked in confusion. Blackwall stood up and back, his erect and bobbing cock teasing the panting Vashoth. 

“If you want this cock anywhere near your asspit, you’ll tell me what you are.” Kosa stared in confusion for several seconds before it finally clicked. 

“Please Master, give this slutty Vashoth your cock. Give it to me in my ass, show me my worth, show me how lowly I am, give it to me as I deserve. Give it to me like the lowly whore I am.” The Inquisitor begged. 

Blackwall chuckled, “Well, how can I refuse such a humble request? Lady Montilyet?”

At his request, Josephine stepped to the side, retrieving an ornate jar of lubricant, a special variety from her home of Antiva. She uncapped the jar and dipped her two fingers in, moving behind the prone Qunari on the floor. 

“Spread your cheeks.” She commanded, blushing, Kosa reached back and spread her large grey ass cheeks. Between the spread globes was the puckered treasure she wanted plundered by her Master and Mistress. 

Kosa resisted the shudder that ran down her spine when Josephine’s cool, oil-covered fingers rubbed against her puckered asshole. Like with everything, Josephine used tact and persistence to get what she sought, rubbing her fingers against the opening, rubbing gently into the hole. The Antivan paused to apply more oil to her index finger before pressing it against Kosa’s asshole again, this time putting more and more pressure on the hole until it gave way. The Mage resisted the urge to moan as she felt her ass penetrated by the ambassador’s finger, the oil coating the appendage creating a cool layer over the warm finger. 

Josephine continued her ministrations with her finger, pumping slowly to start with, but then with more speed as Kosa’s ass gave more ground. As she did this, the Qunari locked eyes with Blackwall who stared at her with a restrained hunger in his eyes. 

How long he had restrained himself from being with her, initially subject due to his Warden fate, then revealed to be because of the guilt of being a better man than he thought he was. In truth Kosa knew whether he acted as Blackwall the Grey Warden or Thom Rainer the fallen Captain, she loved and trusted him implicitly. He had been the only one to crack her shell, to get her to open up, to smile, to laugh and to trust. When he confessed to her who was on the Wounded Coast, not the Warden Blackwall, but Thom Rainer, she had accepted this. Perhaps she should have felt betrayed, but he did tell her, and that’s what mattered, he trusted her and told her his deepest secret. In return, she had told him her own secrets, her fear of being the Inquisitor, her selfish desire to run and leave it all behind and to live the rest of her life in solitary peace. To leave behind the fate of the world and her hand in guiding it. 

When she had told him of her desires, to be with him and another, he had been quiet for a while, but he accepted this part of her and said they could be with another if all were consenting to the deed. To his secret delight, Kosa had chosen Josephine, having had a quiet crush on the Ambassador for a time, and Blackwall finding her attractive in his own way. Kosa had broached the subject as she usually would, blunt and to the point, it did take a few moments for the Antivan’s jaw to close, but after some discussion and proper courting (including a duel against Josephine’s betrothed) the Ambassador joined the two in a relationship. 

Despite her passion for romance and tender lovemaking, Josephine did have a more ravenous streak, it was the one that pushed a second finger into Kosa’s tight sphincter to spread her out more. Despite her place below Blackwall and Josephine and her submissive position, Kosa smiled, enjoying the feeling of the two people she held most dear dominating her so thoroughly. 

“Enough,” Blackwall said, standing to his full height and patting the bed. “It’s time.” 

Kosa crawled on the floor to the bed, keeping her horned head low, settling on the bed on her hands and knees, staring towards the headboard. She felt Blackwall settled behind her, resting a broad calloused hand on one of her cheeks and spreading it to gaze at her pucker. There was a pause as the warrior coated his length in the same oil used to loosened up Kosa’s asshole. He set the tip of his cock at her entrance…then stopped. There was no movement or spoken words between Blackwall and Josephine, simply silence as the Master of the Inquisitor waited at her forbidden entrance. The wait dragged on and on, and still Blackwall did not enter her. He was waiting as if for…

“Master, please…Fuck me. Fuck my ass, fuck my dirty hole like the lowly whore I am. Take me, make your bitch, the Inquisitor, your personal bitch,” Kosa begged shamelessly, it evidently was the right thing to do, because Blackwall pushed his prick at her entrance and pushed in. 

Kosa made a breathless gasp as Blackwall entered her, his cock a large and foreign presence stretching her to her limit. Despite being larger than a human, it didn’t prepare her for an anal penetration any better. Blackwall’s length settled deep in her bowels and was still, despite their roleplay, the man wasn’t about to hurt her. 

He waited for a few moments, before he pulled his length back and pressed his hips back forward, filling her anal cavity again. He continued to thrust in and out of her ass with increased tempo and ever increasing force. And Kosa loved. The sensation of Blackwall’s cock in her ass was indescribable, hitting a spot within her that was so much more pleasurable than anything she was used to. As Blackwall found his rhythm, Kosa matched him, humping against his cock as it thrust into her behind, pushing it even deeper. 

Soon the steady drum of Blackwall’s hips against Kosa’s ass sounded in the Inquisitor’s chambers, sweaty and fleshy sounding, primal and organic. Josephine in this time had stripped herself of her lingerie, and was seated at the Inquisitor’s desk at the high-backed chair, slowly fingering herself and rubbing her breasts at the sight before her. All of it was arousing to the Ambassador, while she would admit that she preferred more vanilla tastes, she couldn’t help but admit the primal and perhaps bestial fucking of the warrior and qunari mage was darkly enticing. Whether it was the drumming of their bodies meeting, the sight of Blackwalls impressive cock sinking into Kosa’s ass like a well-oiled blade into it’s sheathe, or even his balls slapping against the woman’s pussy making a wet beat beside the overall fucking going on. But the Antivan supposed the most attractive quality of this sight were the soft moaning and gasping sounds as the Inquisitor was taken by her Warrior, perhaps in time it would make a great song someday, the reluctant hero and redeemed one. And then the Ambassador watching from the desk observing. What a sight!

“Touch yourself.” Josephine said, standing from the chain and sauntering over to the bed. Immediately, the qunari mage reached down to her cunt and began to rub her engorged clit. Her moans became more high-pitched and frequent, music to Josephine’s ears like an Orlesian Opera. The Antivan slid over onto the head of the bed, smoothly in contrast to the aggressive and passionate fucking Blackwall was giving Kosa. Josephine settled herself at the head of the bed and spread her dark legs, revealing her moist center. None had ever seen the refined and amiable ambassador in such a state. 

“Lick me.” Josephine commanded, Kosa opened her violate eyes to gaze upon her Mistress’ cunt. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and desperately licked and sucked away at the treat before her. Josephine moaned and clutched Kosa’s hair between her horns, guiding her face and tongue in the rhythm she wanted. 

As Josephine commanded and controlled Kosa’s mouth, Blackwall continued his assault on the Inquisitor’s rear passage. He increased his tempo and force, the slaps of his hips against her ass sounding more sharply. He then brought his hand up and brought it down on Kosa’s grey ass. The muffled moans from between Josephine’s thighs told him his attentions were wanted. So, he kept the pace, thrusting his hips into his qunari’s behind, while bringing his hand down on her cheeks with increasing force causing Kosa’s grey skin to turn to a darkening purple. 

Kosa’s world was a tidal wave of sensation and pleasure. The mixed pleasure and pain as she was taken and slapped, the definite pleasure of her hand pleasuring her own pussy, and of course the mental stimulation of being taken and used by her lovers so possessively and aggressively. Then of course, there was the Antivan’s sweet pussy only adding to the sensation and driving her into even more of frenzy. She focused all her attention to bringing Josephine to climax, doing her part to please her mistress. Her tongue assaulted Josephine’s clit, her hand that had formerly been pleasuring herself came to the Antivan’s pussy, penetrating her with her large fingers. 

Whether it was the mental stimulation from it all, or whether she had already worn herself down Josephine was crying out and a piercing orgasm took her swiftly. The Ambassador had taken hold of Kosa’s horns as she jerked her hips in her face, rubbing her essence over the qunari’s face, marking her territory. As Josephine settled down and laid back exhausted, Kosa brought her hand back down to her pussy. 

“Did I say you can touch yourself?” Blackwall panted, his thrusts never failing in pace or strength. 

“N-no, Master,” Kosa panted, the pleasure she felt in her ass was great but she needed to touch herself to cum. “I need to c-cum, Master.” 

“You can cum when I say you can.” Blackwall grunted, pushing himself to go beyond what he was going. If Kosa’s increased moans were any indicator, he was doing well. 

“Please, Master…” Kosa begged, she could feel it and needed to touch herself. 

“Wait.” 

“Master…”

“Wait.” 

Blackwalls thrusts were only growing more hungry and powerful, and Kosa’s ass only squeezed her tighter. The qunari’s breasts were pressed against the surface of the bed, her large fingers clutching the bedspread desperately. She felt it coming like a tidal wave. 

“Master!”

“Now, touch yourself! Cum!” Blackwall cried, without pause, Kosa reached down and pressed her middle finger into her pussy and with her thumb massaged her clit. It initiated the final push, and brought her over edge. The usual stoic and reserved Kosa cried out in pleasure as she came from her center and her ass at once. 

The tightening of her anal passage is what undid Blackwall, forcing the warrior to initiate his own orgasm. He pulled his cock out of Kosa’s ass and held it tight in his hand, jerking rapidly. 

“Turn over, now!” He commanded.

Kosa turned over and opened her mouth, Blackwall thrusted his cock into Kosa’s mouth and let loose the torrent he had been holding. Warm and thick salty sperm flooded her mouth, and some even made her involuntarily swallow with permission. The rest flooded her mouth filling her mouth to capacity. Kosa worried that she’d be forced to swallow this mouthful too soon, but thankfully Blackwall’s eruption ended, and he withdrew his cock. 

Kosa closed her mouth and awaited further instruction, swirling the cum in her mouth back and forth. Perhaps it was simply qunari tastes, or perhaps it was Kosa, or even Blackwall, but she didn’t mind the taste of his semen. It was salty, but not quite as bitter as what was usually described to her. So, Kosa waited and basked in the taste of Blackwall’s cum. The warrior himself took a moment to recuperate before he addressed her. 

“Open,” Kosa opened her mouth and showed the cum that resided in her mouth, swirling the sperm around with her tongue slowly. Blackwall watched for several minutes, hiding his unspoken appreciation for the sight with a stoic look. 

“Swallow.” He said at last. Kosa closed her mouth and swallowed the cum in her mouth, moaning in pleasure as the taste overwhelmed her taste buds and flowed down her throat into her stomach, warm all the way down. She then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out showing nothing remined. 

“Good girl.” Blackwall praised. He moved forward and pushed Kosa back into bed, climbing in after her. Kosa found herself in the middle with Blackwall on her left and Josephine on her right. Knowing the session was over, Kosa exhaled. 

“Thank you, so much.” 

“Our pleasure.” Blackwall said, laying a chaste kiss on her lips. Josephine mirrored the action before a sly look crossed her face. 

“You should be thanking Iron Bull.” 

“What?” 

“He was the one who suggested a course of action like this.” Josephine said nonchalantly. 

“He did? Why?” Kosa asked, Iron Bull wasn’t someone she imagined talking sex with Josephine casually.

“He insisted that you needed to unwind, and that we should be the ones to help you.” Blackwall said. 

“Of course, he didn’t trust us to know much so he gave us a rather…descriptive instruction on what to do.’ Josephine said, with a slight blush. 

“Bastard sure likes to be descriptive.” Blackwall said. 

“How would he know that I needed this.” 

“Ben Hassrath.” Blackwall and Josephine said in unison. Kosa smirked. 

“Of course.” 

“I can’t say it wasn’t a fun evening though.” Josephine praised. 

“I certainly enjoyed the change of pace,” Blackwall pressed a kiss to Kosa’s temple. “What about you, love?” 

Kosa blushed a deep purple. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.” 

Blackwall laughed and Josephine giggled. “And we’d be happy to assist you, my lady.” 

“Anytime you require, my love.” The Antivan assured. 

Kosa looked between her two love and sighed. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“We’ll be the judge of that.” Josephine said, yawning and curling up on Kosa’s breast. 

“And I’d say you deserve whatever good that comes your way.” Blackwall said, offering a shoulder for Kosa to lean on, which she did. 

As sleep took her, Kosa smiled. With these two at her side, she felt she could take on anything the world threw at her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be the start of a fun series of one-shots I have planned. Basically pairing Companions/Inquisitors together in polygamous ways. 
> 
> Here are the current ones planned.
> 
> Male Trevelyan/Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
> 
> Male Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Adaar
> 
> Cullen/Female Lavellan/Solas
> 
> Dorian Pavus/Male Lavellan/ Iron Bull
> 
> Female Cadash/Sera/Female Adaar
> 
> If you have any ships or kinks you'd like to see in any or all of them, let me know. Not sure if I'll throw them in, or when I'll get to them, but I'll keep in my thoughts for sure.


End file.
